Other Notable Information
Culture The Empire has a very rich culture that it utilizes to help it attract tourists as well as use to promote The Empire as a diverse nation that welcomes innovation, knowledge and prosperity to all not just the people within its own borders. The Empire is also known as a hard working nation that is fiercely proud of its history, nation and achievements and is not afraid to show the international community how proud it is. Infrastructure The main form of transport that the people of the Empire use are cars. As such the Empire has had to invest Billions into the road infrastructure making sure it is kept up-to-date and maintained. In addition the Empire has a large Public Transport System that is privately operated but does receives a small subsidy from the local authorities in order to ensure that it is cost efficient to operate in large rural areas; the Public Transport Systems include, bus service, taxi service & rail transportation. The civilian airline industry is also privately owned. However, all airports are publicly owned and run. Gar Jenna International Airport is the biggest airport in the Empire and among one of the busiest in the world, serving not only airlines within Empire, but airlines globally. Energy The Energy that the Empire uses comes from a number of sources. Primary from Nuclear Energy (67%) with rest of the energy being produced using other renewable energy sources such as solar and hydroelectric sources. In addition the more traditional methods of energy production is still being employed but it is being phased out where possible. Top 6 Parakkan Global Business Tarran Corporation Description: Tarran Corp for short is the Parakkan a Empires largest business in the Empire. It's main business ectors are the following:- * Weapons Manufacturing * Car Manufacturing (Pantha Cars) * Computing - games, hardware, various software etc * Steel Industry * Oil Industry * News Industry (Tarra News Network) * Film Manufacturing and Distribution Nova Corporation Description: Nova Corp is the Secound biggest business in the Empire, its main business is in media and pharmaceutical industry. * Nova News * Pharmaceutical Industry (Nova Medicines) * Agriculture Industry * Water Industry (Parakkan National Water) * Gas and Electricity (Parakkan Western Power * Retailing Industry - Cloths, Food & White Goods Markswall International Description: Markswall International is the leading law firm in the Empire, but all other business operate in a subsidiary fashion. * Law (Markswall Legal) * Accountancy (Smith, Gold and Markswall) * Internet Seach Engine (Silver Cloud) * TV (Parakkan TV) * News Industry - News Paper (Herald) * Social Media (My Zone & Business Chatter) * Computer & Smart Phone Manufacturing (Pear Drop Computers) Avatar International Description: Avatar International has recently climbed into the Top 5 business within the Empire. Currently they have strong market shares in the following industry's:- * Retail Food, Clothing, White Goods (Walkmans, Arrows, SMAD & Hawks) * Banking (Green Lords Bank & Sunrise Building Society) * Insurance (Green Insurance Limited) * Travel - Holidays (Gone Away) * Telecommunications (Avatar Mobile & Parakka Telecommunications) * Oil (Earth Well) Stella Corporation Description: One of the Oldest business in the Empire, due to recent down turn they have dropped a position. Their main industries are:- * Banking & Insurance (Stella Banking) * Car Manufacturing (Fox, Black Rider, Range Destroyer) * Arms Manufacturing (Stella Weapons and Development) * R&D (Woolwell Reseach) * Transport (Parakka Public Transport) * Gas & Electricity (Eastern Power) * TV & News (Eagle Network) * Air Travel (Parakkan Airwaves) * Computing - games, hardware, various software etc. (Transparent Computing) * Telecommunications (Meerkat Parakkan Amazon Corporation Description: A new to enter the top 6 business within the Empire, due to the merger of Amazon Conectivity and Parakkan News Corporatio. * Parakkan Broadcasting Corporation * Amazon Conectivity * RF Mobile * HawaiI News * Knuckles Drilling Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information